When Legends Fall
by TheFireTiger
Summary: A story where happiness leads to tragedy as the final years of Sakumo are played before Kakashi's eyes - Rated T to be safe
1. Prologue Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Kakashi's father is known as the legendary White Fang, he is respected throughout the hidden leaf, his strength and abilities surpassed those of the legendary Sanin. He is Kakashi's true hero and he really looks up to his father even though he doesn't get to see him that much anymore due to the war against the hidden cloud village, but when The White Fang, better known to Kakashi as dad or Sakumo, came home he would tell Kakashi about all the amazing battles he'd been through and how he fought some of the best ninja in the world.

**Chapter One – The Death and a New Beginning **

Kakashi's mother died soon after he became a Chuunin at the age of six. It was during a battle when she was caught off guard trying to heal an injured comrade. It was a tragic death that really brought The White Fang down, but he had too much pride and dignity to show his pain on the battlefield and instead cried alone the night after he came back. When he thought his son was asleep he let go. Little did Sakumo know that Kakashi was awake and could hear faint sobs and could feel strong depressed emotion coming from his father's room. He had told Kakashi what happened earlier, but put on a brave face not to show his weakness to his son. The fact that his mother died really hit Kakashi hard as well, at first he couldn't grasp the fact that she was gone.

"She was always there for me waiting for me to come home from training. I loved her too much to let her go now; she was always such a nice mother with a loving smile on her face, caring eyes and she was the only one I could really open up to and now that she has gone it really feels like my world has been torn apart." He muttered to himself.

He could still hear the faint sobs coming from his father's room and since he couldn't sleep the silver haired boy decided to cautiously get out of bed and slowly walk towards the room where the weeping man lay. He wasn't sure what would happen once he got to the room though, how his father may react. "He may be my role model, but in no way was he lenient he was always harsh when he trained me and he always kept me in line. I was meant to be sleeping now and usually when he caught me up at this time I would be in trouble, but now if he saw that I caught him crying who knows what he'll do." Kakashi worryingly thought to himself. As Kakashi walked into the doorway of his father's room and a wave of heavy depression hit him and his eyes started to water. Without thinking Kakashi whimpered "Dad." He regretted saying that the moment he did, but there was nothing he could do now. Sakumo Hatake jolted up, turned his head and looked up at his young son with big, red, puffy eyes and Kakashi froze.

"It was hard to believe I was looking at the same man" but he knew he was going to be in some serious trouble as his father looked up at young child and said with a sad and slightly aggressive tone

"Kakashi! What are you doing up at this time?" The boy froze again, he had no idea what he was doing there and he couldn't do anything now that he was caught; he was in shock and the only words that he could mutter were

"No-nothing father I'll just be go…"

"No!" Kakashi was cut off with a harsh response. Looking at the floor he didn't notice the man had gotten out of bed and was now standing staring at his son.

"Come here my son" The White Fang calmly ordered with a stern voice and Kakashi hesitantly walked towards the man. With a sheepish voice he said

"Ye-yes?" Kakashi knew he was going to be in a lot of trouble knowing how strict his father could be when he got grumpy. The boy looked up from the floor and he saw The White Fang's soft side, with tears still running down his face he gave a shy smile and out of nowhere embraced his son with the biggest and most meaningful hug Kakashi had ever gotten from anyone, including his mother. Sakuma whispered in his son's ear

"It'll be ok, son, we'll make it through together alright?"

"Alright" Kakashi said softly. After the words that his father had said to him, the boy also started to cry. His father hugged him even tighter and it seemed like their thoughts were the same; memories of her. After a few minutes had passed the boy's father broke the hug, knelt down to his son's level and told Kakashi that he should go get some sleep before morning comes because the chuunin had a mission first thing, even though it was a simple escort mission it was best not to be late for it. So they both went off to sleep knowing that everything will be ok.

A u t h o r s C o m m e n t s

I put the prologue in with Chapter One because the prologue is too short to be by itself D:

It may've gotten lonely.

Anyway review if you wish. If you have a critique please don't be harsh . It's my first Fanfic XD

~Will be updated soon :D


	2. Chapter 2 The Proud Father

**Chapter Two – The Proud Father**

A few years have passed since the death of Kakashi's mother and even though she was gone the now older boy was grateful that his father is still with him filling the gap that she left. The war was over between the Hidden Leaf and Hidden Cloud, but the two nations still remained enemies and the alliance between all the hidden villages had become very unstable and it seems yet another war could break out at any given moment. So that's why training has intensified throughout the village and it's only been a year since the last war that Konoha had and it was low on ninja to fight for it. The White Fang wasn't needed as much due to the war ending he would always come and help Kakashi out with training, Sakumo would teach the boy a new technique whenever he believed the child was ready to learn it and Kakashi would always do his best to show off to his father. Although training with a legendary man sounds like there are no downsides to it, but Kakashi's father hasn't become any less strict after his mother died and he would make Kakashi train all day for weeks only taking breaks when it was time to eat or late at night when his body was no longer able to train anymore. The training was grueling and painful, but in the end there was no doubt that without his harsh training the boy wouldn't be as skilled as he was with it. The White Fang had been teaching Kakashi many things from the mere basics of water style jutsu all the way to collaborating the boy's ninjutsu with summoning animals.

That day's training session seemed to be a little different than all the others. They had stopped learning jutsu and now right before the boy was to perfect yet another technique his father stopped him and made him do endurance training. His father made him do countless push ups, sit ups and laps around the village. Panting heavily, the silver haired child dared to ask

"Dad why are you making me do all this endurance training when I should be learning how to improve my skills in fighting" The White Fang looked down at his son and grinned.

"Now what would be the point of learning all those jutsu if you end up passing out from exhaustion half way through a fight?"

"I know that, but don't you think I have enough stamina to last a fight." The boy shot a glare at his father. The White Fang chuckled and calmly said

"You're learning powerful jutsu, my son and it's going to take a lot more out of you. That's why you need to do some endurance exercises to make sure you can handle using these jutsu when in battle." The White Fang looked down at his young son who had collapsed from fatigue and then ruffled the boy's silver hair and said "that's enough training for today, lets go home son; I'm really proud of you." After hearing Kakashi's face lit up and forgetting his fatigue he jumped up and almost fell over again as he walked with home with his father.

**A U T H E R S C O M M E N T S **

A short chapter xD hope you don't mind. It'll get more interesting as the story progresses I promise x3

Please review and tell me what you think 3

Disclaimer – I do not own the characters of Naruto (obviously)


End file.
